Animal I have become
by Chibimax
Summary: Kyle is forced to go on a camping trip with his dad and his cousin Kyle. When Kyle is looking for some wood, he's attack by a beast. The next few days, Stan sees Kyle change.
1. The Woods

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 1: The woods

"But dad!" whined Kyle as he followed his dad around. "I don't want to go camping with my cousin!"

"Kyle! You're going with us and that's final!" said Gerald stern.

Kyle sighed and crossed his arms. Gerald turned around and looked at him. He sighed as he couldn't stand seeing his oldest son unhappy. "Fine, go and ask Stan if he wants to come along." Said Gerald, knowing that would cheer his son up.

"Really?! Can Stan come too?!" asked Kyle happy.

"Sure !" smiled Gerald. "If his parents allows it of course."

"I'll ask right away!" said Kyle cheerful and ran outside to his best friend's place.

Gerald smiled as he watched his son ran out of the house. 'Those two are really hard to separate.' He thought and he went back on packing everything for the camp.

----

In a minute or two, Kyle arrived at Stan's house. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. "What are you doing here Turd?!!" asked Shelley as she opened the door.

"Is Stan home? I want to talk to him." Said Kyle ignoring Shelley's comment.

"Yeah he is, wait here." She said as she walked away and yelled at Stan that his best turd friend was here.

Kyle sighed and shook his head on the comment of Shelley. 'Will she ever stop calling us that?' thought Kyle as he waited for Stan.

"Hey Kyle." Said Stan as he saw his friend.

"Hey Stan, I wanted to ask you something. You see, me, my dad and my cousin Kyle are going camping for a day or two and you know how boring my cousin can be."

"Tell me about! I was glad he was gone!" said Stan recalling what they all did to get the boy out of South Park.

"Well, I didn't want to come along, so my dad told me I could bring you along." Said Kyle.

"I'd love to, but I have to go to my aunt's. I could try and ask if I'm allowed to come with you, but I doubt it." Said Stan. "Mom can I go with Kyle on a camping trip?"

Sharon was just passing the boys when Stan asked her. Sharon sighed and sat down the clean laundry. "Stan , you know it's your aunt's birthday and she wants to see you again. She's been looking forward to it all week." Said Sharon. She looked then at Kyle. "I'm sorry Kyle, but maybe Stan could come next time."

Stan sighed and looked at his best friend. "Sorry, dude."

"It's okay. Maybe next time." Said Kyle as he started to walk away from the house.

"Hey Kyle!" yelled Stan after him. "Make sure you play a prank on your cousin for me!"

Kyle turned around and smiled. "Sure!" he yelled and walked back to his home.

---

A few hours later, Gerald, Kyle and cousin Kyle were walking in the woods. "Okay boys! This looks like a good spot to spend the night!" said Gerald, laying down his backpack.

Kyle sighed happily as his feet started to hurt. He turned around to see his cousin Kyle coming his way, complaining about everything as always.

"Do you think it's safe here? There could be bears and wolves around here." Complained cousin Kyle.

"Don't worry about them, Kyle." Smiled Gerald. "They're far away from us, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"A-a-a-are you sure?" asked cousin Kyle. "They could decide to come up here instead…."

"I'm sure, Kyle." Said Gerald.

Kyle rolled his eyes as his cousin continued asking about the animals in the wood. 'Why can't he just shut up about it ?' thought Kyle.

"Okay, let's start build our tents." Said Gerald when he finely reassured cousin Kyle no bears or wolves will attack them. "But first, I'm going to give you names."

'Oh no! Not this again!' thought Kyle.

"Kyle," said Gerald, looking at his son. "You're Kyle B. and you're Kyle S."

"Kyle S. ?" asked cousin Kyle.

"Yeah, Kyle Schwartz, Kyle S."

"Oh."

"Okay, Kyle B, you're going to look for some wood, while me and Kyle S. set up the tents." Said Gerald looking at Kyle B.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you know the way here and your cousin doesn't."

"But…" started Kyle. Kyle sighed when he saw his father stern look. "Alright…"

"Good, make sure to take all the small wood, but not too small." Said Gerald.

"Fine." Mumbled Kyle B. as he walked away.

----

"Stupid cousin…." Mumbled Kyle as he kicked some wood away. "Why does he always have to come with us when me and my dad are doing something fun?!"

Suddenly a growl was heard. Kyle stopped and turned around. "Hello?" Kyle sighed and walked further. He could hear he was being followed. "Dad?" said Kyle, stopping again to check what was following him. "Dad, that's not funny."

Suddenly a growl was heard, but this time louder. Kyle dropped his wood and looked around. "Hello?"

Kyle felt getting goose bumps on his arms. "Dad?" he said. Suddenly a beast jumped out of the bushes and attacked Kyle. Kyle screamed as the beast bites him in the shoulder. Kyle started to hit and kick the beats as he tried to get the beast of him.

The beast didn't let go Kyle that easy. Kyle screamed louder as the beast bit Kyle harder. Kyle couldn't take it anymore and hit the beast on his snout.

The beast was surprised by it and released Kyle immediately. Kyle jumped up and started to run. He looked behind him to look if the beast was following him. Suddenly Kyle tripped over a stone and fell with his head against a big rock, making him to losing conscious immediately.

---

A new story of South Park ! XD I know it's a short piece, but I'm running out of time (I need to go to school in a second) and this is my second story I'm writing today ! I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you soon !

Update 27/03/2010: I've made the chapter longer and checked for misspells and grammars. If you find some, please PM / note me on or DA. For those who don't understand the Kyle B. and Kyle S. thing, Kyle B. is Kyle Broflovski and Kyle S. is Cousin Kyle (Kyle Schwarts)


	2. Shut up Cartman !

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 2: Shut Up Cartman !

"Kyle?" said a voice far away. "Kyle!"

Kyle opened his eyes and looked half awake around him. When his vision was better, Kyle saw his mom and dad where standing next to him, looking worried as hell.

"Mom? Dad?" mumbled Kyle as he winched from the headache that just hit him.

"Sssh, easy bubba." Said Sheila, while holding her oldest son right hand. "You've hit your head pretty bad."

"Where am I?" asked Kyle.

"You're in the hospital, son." Said Gerald as he sat on the left side of Kyle. "You've hit your head pretty bad."

"Where's Ike and cousin Kyle?"

"Ike is staying at Stan's place and your cousin has gone back to his home." Said Sheila.

Kyle nodded. He really want to close his eyes again and fall asleep. "Rest my bubba, over a few hours will stop the headache." Said Sheila, stroking Kyle's hair.

"Mom?" said Kyle sleepy. "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday afternoon, sweetie." Said Sheila. "Why?"

"Can I go to school tomorrow?"

Sheila looked surprised at her son. "Only when the doctor allows it, bubba. Now go to rest."

Kyle nodded and closed his eyes, falling immediately in a deep sleep.

---

The next day, Kyle was already home and allowed to go to school. Kyle was making himself ready to go to school. He was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When he was done and pulled his pajama out, he saw a wound that look like a bite mark on his right shoulder. 'odd' thought Kyle as he turned to the mirror to see the wound better. The wound looked like Kyle had it for a while and was almost healed. 'This can't be from yesterday ! It look like I've got the wound for a while.' Thought Kyle.

When the doctor came to check over Kyle, he had asked if Kyle knew what had happened. Kyle had answered he couldn't remember. The doctor started to ask what Kyle did yesterday and who Kyle's friends were, Kyle could answer all the doctor questions.

After some tests, the doctor told the Broflovski's that Kyle has amnesia, but that it was only temporarily.

Kyle sighed and started to dress himself.

---

Kenny, Cartman and Stan where standing at their usual bus halt. "Hey where's Kyle?" asked Stan as he looked at his watch. "He should be already here. The bus is here in a few minutes."

"Who cares if the Jew is late for the bus?" said Cartman, not caring about Kyle at all.

"I do." Said Stan looking angry at Cartman.

"Me too." Said Kenny.

"Aw come on, Kenny ! Your just saying that because I went sitting on your cat!" said Cartman to his orange parka friend.

"Nuhu!" said Kenny.

"Then why are you saying that?"

"Because Kyle's my friend." Said Kenny. "And you should care too as he is your friend too."

"Argh shut up Kenny !!" yelled Cartman. "I will never ever be friends with that Jew, you've got that?!"

"Whatever, dude." Said Kenny rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice behind the tree boys.

"Hey Kyle." Said Stan and Kenny at the same time.

"S'up Jew?" said Cartman.

"Sorry I'm so late." Said Kyle to Stan and Kenny while ignoring Cartman. "My mom just wouldn't let me go."

"Why wouldn't she let you go ?" asked Kenny confused.

"Let me guess it has to do something with the accident that happened last weekend." Said Stan.

"I've hit my head on a rock or something when me, my dad and my cousin Kyle went on a camping trip." Explained Kyle when Kenny and Cartman looked confused. "And yeah. She just couldn't stop hugging me and telling me to be careful if we have Gym today."

Stan smiled as he saw the scene already in front of him. Kyle is begging his mom to let go and Kyle's mom just keeps hugging him.

"So how come you've hit your head?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know." Said Kyle. "I do remember what happened the hole week except Saturday."

"You've hit your head and you just don't know what happened on one day ?!" said Cartman pointing at Kyle. "And you have to be the smartest of the class?! Ha! What a laugh!"

"Shut up, Cartman!" yelled Kyle.

"Leave him alone, Fat ass!" said Stan angry. "Kyle can't help it he has amnesia!"

"Ame what?" said Cartman.

"Amnesia." Said Kenny. "When a person has injury to the brain or like Kyle, has hit their head, they tend to lose their memories what happened yesterday, weeks, months, even years. They even could forget who there are and who their family and friends are. Kyle's lucky that he only doesn't remember what happened on Saturday."

"Whatever, dude." Said Cartman.

---

A week has past and the night has fallen. Kyle was laying wide awake in his bed. It was past 11 pm and he still wasn't sleeping. Some light of the full moon was shining through Kyle's curtains. Kyle sighed as he turned around onto his side. 'Why do I want to go outside? It's past 11 pm for Christ sake !' thought Kyle.

Kyle closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep. When that didn't work, Kyle sighed again and stood up. He grabbed his orange jacket and went downstairs. He knew his parents where already sleeping and wouldn't hear him going down stairs.

Kyle unlocked the kitchen back door and walked into the garden. Kyle looked around him before continuing to walk. He opened the gate that would lead him to a field full of snow.

When Kyle had closed the gate and looked up, he noticed it the moon was very bright tonight. Kyle couldn't help it, but kept staring at the moon. Suddenly, pain took over his body.

Kyle grabbed his stomach and fell on his knees. 'Let me take over! I want out !! I want to be free!' said a voice in Kyle's head.

Kyle started to scream from the pain. 'Don't fight me, Kyle. You will enjoy this ! You will feel powerful!' said the voice. 'Let me out, Kyle ! Let me be free!'

Kyle kept screaming from the pain and felt his clothes where getting tighter against his body. Kyle looked at his hands and saw they started to change. They were getting longer, bigger and furry?! 'Oh my god! I'm getting fur! I'm getting fur everywhere!' thought Kyle as he felt something ripping his pants. Kyle looked behind him and saw a tail! It was a ginger tail! It had even the same color of his hair.

A wave of pain come in again and Kyle screamed like hell. The pain was getting unbearable for Kyle. Kyle couldn't help it, but let the voice in his mind take over his body. 'Yes! Yes! Let me take over ! Let me give you power!'

---

Cliffy !! I really love to tease you guys with a cliffy. Please let me know what you think about it ! If there are some spelling mistakes or grammars I've missed, please tell me in a PM. Thank you.


	3. Chickens killed

Animal I have become

Chapter 3: Chickens killed

The next day, Stan yawed as he was eating his cereal. The TV in the kitchen was playing softly like every morning. Stan took a other bite of his cereal, not caring much what the news reader was saying.

"A in coming message. All chickens at Bill's Farm have been killed. Strangely, the chickens weren't eaten by the animal that has attacked the chickens." Said the news reader. Stan looked up when he heard about the chickens."A small interview with the owner of the farm, Bill Bobo."

"Yes, I had once some foxes on my farm. They have killed a few chickens, but not all 10.000 of them! What of kind animal would kill all my chickens and not eat them?!" said Bill angry. "Do you know how much a live chicken costs?!"

"And that was the interview." Said the news reader immediately when the angry farmer started to curse and yell.

"Dude…"said Stan. "I've got to tell Kyle about this."

Stan hurried up with eating his cereal and ran upstairs to get dressed. "Mom! I'm going over to Kyle's." yelled Stan as he ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Okay, honey! Be sure to be back at 12pm!"

----

Stan rang the doorbell when he was at his best friend house. In a minute the door was answered by Kyle's mom. "Hi, Stan." She said. "Come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski." Stan said as he entered the house. "Is Kyle here?"

"Yes, he is. But he's still sleeping in his bed. If you wait for a while, I'll wake him up."

'Strange. Kyle never sleeps this late.' thought Stan and watch Kyle's mom walking to the stairway. "Kyle! Get up! Your friend, Stan is here!"

She looked up at the stairway, waiting for a sleepy voice to answer her. After a minute, she still didn't get a answer from her son. "Kyle!" she yelled louder this time. Again, no answer. Sheila sighed and turned to Stan. "I'm sorry, Stan. I just can't get him up today. If you want you can go to his room and try to wake him up."

"Okay." Said Stan and walked to the stairways.

"Kyle?" said Stan as he knocked on the boy's door. Stan opened the door of the room and peaked in the room. He saw his best friend, Kyle, still sleeping in his bed. Stan walked into the room and walked to Kyle's bed.

Suddenly, Stan stepped on something. When he looked down to see on what he stepped on, he saw Kyle's hat under his foot. Stan stepped off the hat and picked it up. 'Wow, what happened to you?' Thought Stan as he looked at the hat. The hat was covered with holes and dirt. It almost looked like the hat met WOII. Stan lay the hat on Kyle's desk, before walking to his best bed.

"Kyle." Said Stan as he looked down at his best friend. Kyle didn't move or anything. "Kyle!" Stan pushed Kyle wildly.

A sudden wolfish growl escaped from Kyle's mouth. Stan jumped back and stare at Kyle. 'What the?!' thought Stan.

Kyle moved and opened his eyes. He looked sleepy around. "Stan?" said Kyle sleepy. "What's wrong why are you looking like that?"

Stan kept staring at his best friend. "Dude, stop that! It's creepy!" said Kyle as he sat right up. Kyle scratched his head. Kyle stopped scratching when he noticed he hadn't his hat on. "Oh great. It's my hair isn't it?"

Stan didn't say anything and watched his friend walking over to his desk. "What the hell did you went through?" mumbled Kyle when he looked at the shredded hat.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you." Said Kyle to his friend.

Stan nodded and left Kyle alone.

---

"So I guess you didn't see the news, ha." Said Stan as he sat at the kitchen table with his friend.

Kyle shook his head while eating his breakfast. "No I didn't. What was so special about it anyway? It's always the same thing. They talk about what happen in the world, talk about some guy doing a insane thing in South Park, the weather and that's it."

"I know. But this time, it's something ells." Said Stan. " You know, the farm from Bill Bobo, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last night a animal had killed all his chickens."

"So?"

"So?! Dude, that farm has over the 10.000 chickens! The animal killed them all, but didn't eat them!"

"Dude! That must have been once insane animal!"

"I know!"

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I would say let's go with Kenny and Cartman to the movies, but Kenny is in the hospital and Cartman is away with his mom."

"Hey, I've got a idea. Let's play Guitar Hero and see if we can break our record."

"Yeah, sure!"

---

A few hours later, Kyle and Stan were playing Guitar Hero for hours now. Sheila came into the living room and looked at the two boys. "Boys, don't you have anything ells to do than playing that game all day?"

"Not really, mom."

Sheila sighed. "Well, why don't you both go out and play with your friends?"

"Can't." said Stan. "Kenny's in the hospital for a infection and Cartman is gone with his mom."

"But what about that blond kid, what was his name again? Botter? Ben?"

"His name is Butters, mom. And he's out of town for a week."

Sheila sighed. There has to be a way to get the boys out of the house. "Why don't you go swimming?"

"Swimming?" the two boys said as Kyle paused the game.

"Yeah, there's a new indoor swimming pool in South Park."

"Oh yeah! I remember they talked about it on the news a day or two ago. "

"Dude, I thought you didn't watch the news."

"I only watch it when Dad is watching it."

"Well, why don't you two check the new swimming pool out? Have some fun there instead of sticking in front of the TV?"

Kyle looked at Stan. "What do you think?"

"Well, we have been playing this game for hours and my fingers need some rest." Stan said as he rubbed his sore fingers.

Sheila smiled. "Well, that's settled then. Stan, you go to your house and pack your stuff, I'll bring you two to the swimming pool."

---

A few minutes later, Stan and Kyle were inside the indoor swimming pool. Both boys stood with their mouths open as they looked at the big slides. "Wow." Said Kyle."Have you ever seen so many big slides in one building?"

"No…"said Stan as he stare the big slides. Stan looked at his best friend and couldn't help it, but noticed that Kyle was bigger than him.

'Since when did Kyle grow bigger than me?' thought Stan. Kyle was always the smallest of the four boys. It's not that Kyle is the smallest of the class or something, but when you look at the rest of their friends, Kyle is the smallest. Kenny is the tallest of the group, followed by Stan and Cartman. Well, Cartman is the second smallest because he has his tallness in the breadthways. Kyle's mom always blamed Kyle's illness for it.

Stan shook the thoughts off him and enjoyed swimming with his best friend.

---

A new chapter of Animal I have become. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Again, if their some misspells or grammars, please tell me in a review or PM me.


	4. Dude!

Animal I have become

Chapter 4: Dude!

The next day, Stan walked to Kyle's house. They would visit Kenny at the hospital today. Stan rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. While waiting, Stan couldn't help it, but looked up at Kyle's bedroom. The curtains of his best friends room, where still closed.

Stan couldn't help it, but started to get worried. Kyle wasn't acting like he normal would. "Oh hi, Stan." Said a female voice.

Stan smiled at Kyle's mom and walked into the house. "You can wait here, while I get Kyle out his bed." Said Sheila as she lead Stan into the living room.

Stan nodded and watched Sheila walking away. Stan sat himself down on the couch next to Ike. The TV had the news on. Stan had guess Sheila and Ike where watching the news when he rang the bell. The news reporter started to tell what had happened in South Park.

"The Animal has attacked again, this time at South Park Ranch." Said the news reader. "Over to you, Tom."

"I'm standing here on the ranch of South Park, where millions of cows have been killed. The police think it's the same animal that had attack the farm of Bill Bobo yesterday."

'Dude…All those poor cows…'though Stan as he kept watching the news. Stan was pulled out of his thoughts by a yelling voice

"Kyle, you're standing up right now, mister!"

"But mom, I'm still tired!"

"Then you should go to bed earlier! And look at your clothes! Their all shredded! That's the second pair of clothes you shredded in two days!"

"Dude, how long is this going on?" asked Stan himself.

"Kyle act strange two days already." Said Ike to Stan.

"What?"

"Ike said, Kyle act strange for two days. Ike saw Kyle leaving home every night."

"Every night? Do you mean, Kyle left the house yesterday night and the night before yesterday?"

Ike nodded. "Kyle stand in backyard for moment, then Kyle gone and doggie standing in backyard."

"Kyle gone and a dog in your backyard?" asked Stan confused. Stan always had it difficult to translate what Ike really was saying. When he didn't understand Ike, he would ask Kyle aka the small kids translator, like Cartman and Kenny called Kyle, to translate what Ike just told him.

"Big doggie in backyard."

Stan stare at Ike. "Whatever dude. "

"Hey Stan." Said Kyle as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, Kyle. So want to go to the hospital and visit Kenny?"

"Sure, we'll go as soon I've eaten my breakfast."

---

A hour later, the two boys walked into Kenny's hospital room. "Hey Kenny." The two said.

"Hey guys." Kenny said through his parka.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks Kyle."

"So what did the doctors say?"

"The infection wasn't that bad as they thought it would be. I finely can leave this place today!"

"That's great dude!"

"Hey, Stan did you hear about Meet the Fockers Sequel?"

"Yeah, I did! It's coming out tomorrow!"

"Cool! Maybe we could all go and see it tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds great." Smiled Stan.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something to drink, does anyone else want something too?" asked Kyle.

"Nah I'm fine."

"Stan?"

"No thanks."

Kyle smiled and walked out of the room. When Stan was sure Kyle was out of hearing range, he turned to Kenny. "Kenny, have you notice something different with Kyle."

"Not really why?"

"Dude, how could you miss it?! Kyle is bigger than me!"

"Well, now that your saying it, Kyle looks bigger then you. So Kyle is finely is catching up with growing, but what is the problem then?

"He's been acting strange since yesterday, Ken. He sleeps longer then he normal does, he grow a few inches in one day! Eat more meat then he normally does and he growled at me when I tried to wake him up."

"Maybe his mom is feeding him growing pills, so that he wouldn't stay small and hey growing in one day must have given a big appetite." Chuckled Kenny. "And who wouldn't growl when someone is trying to wake you up."

"It wasn't that kind of growl when you are trying to wake up a person, Kenny."

"Then how was it? More of a Grr or a Mgrrr?"

"Make it more like a wolfish growl."

"Are you trying to say that Kyle is acting like a animal since yesterday?!" laughed Kenny. "If he is, he could start singing Animal I have become!"

"Dude, that's not funny!"

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become, Help me believe it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal!" Kenny sing as Kyle entered the room.

"What the hell?"

Kenny stopped singing and started to laugh as he saw Kyle standing in front of his bed.

"Don't mind him, he's just having one of his moments."

"Okay…" said Kyle looking confused at the laughing Kenny.

---

A new chapter of Animal I have become. I want to thank you all for the reviews and the lots of favs I've gotten :D Also I want to thank the persons who pointed out what misspells and grammars I've made in the last chapters. I know I haven't change the misspell in the last chapter yet, but I will change it soon.

Again, if you see any misspells or grammars, please tell me. I hope you guys aren't getting confused with Ike's talking like Stan did.

I know the sequel of Meet The Fockers isn't out yet, but I didn't know any cool movie that's coming out now and I find it a bit stupid to take a old movie that's already out on DVD for a few years.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the movie Meet The Fockers Sequel or the song Animal I have become by 3 days grace.


	5. It was you!

Animal I have become

Chapter 5: It was you!

The next day, the boys all agreed to go the movie at 7pm. All of them would meet each other at Stan's house.

Kyle ran the stairway down and grab his wallet from the table. "Bye Mom, I'm going to the movies now."

"Kyle, take your brother with you." Said Sheila as she came out of the kitchen.

"What?….Why does Ike have to come with me?"

"Because I say so. And besides, it doesn't hurt if he sees Little Fockers ."

"How did you know we want to see that movie?"

"Because you and Stan kept talking about it all day."

"Oh. But does he still need to come with us?"

"Yes."

Kyle sighed and waited for Ike to get ready.

---

"Where is he?" said Stan more to himself then to the rest. Cartman, Kenny and Stan were waiting outside Stan's house for Kyle.

"Hey guys." Said Kyle as he ran to them. "Sorry for letting you all wait. Ike couldn't find his shoes."

"What? He's coming too?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, my mom made me take him with me."

"Can we go now?!" said a impatient Cartman. "The movie will start soon and I want to get nacho's!"

"Aren't you already fat enough, fat ass?" said Kyle with a grin.

"Shut up, you stupid Jew!" yelled Cartman angry. "You know I have big bones!"

"Come on guys, don't start that again. Let's go already." Said Stan before Kyle could backfire a other comment to their fat friend.

---

After a few minutes of waiting, the boys entered the cinema. "Hey Ike, want some popcorn?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Said Kyle and walked to the small food store. "Hey Stan, don't you want anything too?"

"Nah, I've got some already." Said Stan, pulling a bag of candy out of his jacket.

Kyle smiled and nodded. He knew Stan had taken the candy from his home and hide it for the staff of the movie theater. Kyle would have done the same, if he didn't forgot buying some this morning.

"Okay then. Ike, why don't you stay with Stan, while I get some popcorn for us."

"Okay."

"Come on, Ike. Let's get to our seats." Said Stan, grabbing Ike's hand and walked to the auditorium.

"Stan?" said Ike as they took their seats.

"Yeah, Ike?"

"Kyle acts weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle not acting normal. Eat more meat. Sleeps too long and is grumpy in morning."

Stan sighed. "I know Ike. I've noticed it too." Stan looked up and saw Kyle, Kenny and Cartman walking to them. Like always, Kyle and Cartman were bickering again.

"Kyle! When the movie is done, I will kick you in the nuts!"

"Whatever, fat ass. When the movie is over we have to roll out of here."

"Ey!"

"Dude! The movie is starting!" said Kenny, trying to shut up both of them.

----

Two hours later, the boys came out of the cinema, laughing. "Man that was real good movie!" laughed Kenny.

"Yeah, I really liked how Ben Stiller played Greg!" laughed Stan.

"Hey, how late is it?" asked Kenny, seeing the night has fallen over South Park.

"It's 9pm." Said Kyle as he looked at his watch.

"Damm, I should be home in 30 minutes." Said Stan to his friends.

"Why don't we take a short cut then?" suggest Kenny. "If we walk through the woods, we would be faster home."

"Hey, but what about that animal that has attacked these couple of days?" said Stan remembering what his mom had said to him once.

"Dude, that animal only attacks cows and chickens. It hasn't attack people yet and besides do you want to be late or not?" said Kenny.

"Oh alright then." Said Stan.

The boys started to walk towards the woods. Kenny and Cartman were walking in front of Stan, Kyle and Ike, chatting about the movie. Stan joined Kenny and Cartman sometimes, but as for Kyle, he was very quiet.

Stan couldn't help it, but started to get worried about his best friend. "Hey, are you alright?" Asked Stan on a low voice tone. "You're very quiet."

"Huh? I'm fine, dude."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Reassured Kyle with a smile. Deep inside, Kyle knew he wasn't okay. He felt strange. He felt like getting too much energy, like he drank a few energy drinks. Kyle tried to fight the feeling and looked up at the sky. He suddenly noticed a big full moon was in the dark sky.

Kyle kept staring and stopped walking. The other boys kept walking, not noticing the Jew boy was left behind.

"Kyle?" said Stan when he noticed his friend standing still.

Kenny and Cartman stopped walking and turned around. "What is he staring at?" asked Kenny as he looked at Kyle.

Cartman looked up and saw the full moon. "Ey Jew! Never seen a full moon?! If you want I can show you a other one!" said Cartman as he turned around and starting to take his pants off.

"Shut up, Cartman!" said Stan. Stan felt Ike grabbing his hand and hiding behind him. Like if Ike knew if something bad was going to happen. "Kyle, come on."

Stan wanted to walk to his best friend, when suddenly Kyle grabbed his stomach and started to scream.

"Very funny, Kyle." Said Kenny. "Only you should keep the act for Halloween."

"Yeah. It's February not October, you stupid Jew." Said Cartman looking at the screaming Jew.

Ike pressed harder in Stan's hand as Kyle's screams started to change into growls. "What the?" said Stan as Kyle started to grow and his clothes started shred. Fur started to cover Kyle's body. The color of the fur had the same color as Kyle's hair. Cartman, Kenny, Stan and Ike stared at Kyle as he transformed.

When the transformation was complete, the nine year old boy they all knew, was gone and a tall werewolf with a green hat on its head, was standing where the boy used to be. The werewolf had the same height as a adult, even maybe a few inches taller. The werewolf howled at the moon, scaring Ike like hell.

Stan held Ike closely as he looked at the werewolf. "Kyle…" Stan immediately had the attention of the werewolf. "It was you….It was you the hole time…You are the animal who killed all those poor chickens and cows…you bastard!"

Kyle growled at Stan, showing his bare teeth and before attacking his friends. Cartman, Kenny and Stan screamed. Kenny and Cartman started to run for their life as Stan picked Ike up before doing the same.

As hard they ran, Kyle was allot faster than them and within in a second, Kyle jumped down at Stan. Stan felt down with Ike in his arms. Ike started to cry as Stan let Ike lose. "Ike! Run!" Stan yelled. Ike looked at Stan before running to Kenny and Cartman.

Stan screamed as a clawed hand / paw grabbed him by his jacket. Stan was terrified as he faced the growling werewolf. "Easy Kyle." Said Stan holding his hands up in defense. "I..I didn't really mean the bastard part….You know that…"

Stan swallowed as he received a angry growl from the werewolf. "Dude, you know me. I care about animals....Please don't hurt me. You're my best friend, Kyle and best friends don't eat each other."

Kyle kept growling at Stan, letting drool run out of his mouth.

"Dude! We got to do something!" said Kenny as he, Cartman and Ike hide behind the bushes.

"Like what?! Have you seen those teeth of that monster?! If he bite us, we're screwed!"

"Yeah, but we have to help Stan! We can't let Kyle kill his best friend just because he has turning into a creation of Hollywood and lost his mind! We have to stop Kyle, even when we need to hurt him!"

"No, Kyle!!" screamed Ike and ran to the werewolf he knows as his brother.

"Ike!!" yelled Kenny as he tried to grab the youngest Broflovski.

Kyle was just about to bite Stan, when Ike ran to Kyle. "Kyle!!" yelled Ike, knowing he immediately would have the attention of his brother. "No hurting Stan! Stan best friend of you! Cartman call you monster! You no monster! You not hurt Stan or Ike…. You not hurt anyone…You Ike's big brother."

When Stan looked into Kyle's amber eyes, he could see the real Kyle was listing to Ike and not the monster who held him. "Kyle, you have to fight it! Ike is right, you're not a monster, you're a loving caring brother who would protect his sibling from anything. Even from a fat ass like Cartman."

"Ey!"

"Please, Kyle. Whatever you do now, you will always be my best friend."

"Please…" said Ike. Kyle stared at Ike as tears from the small boy started to roll down of his face.

If there was one thing Kyle couldn't stand out, was Ike crying. 'Ike…' Kyle thought as he lowered Stan to the ground.

'No! Don't put the boy on the ground! Kill him! Kill him!! He's you're food!' yelled the voice in Kyle's mind.

'No….He's my friend…My best friend! And I'm not going to listen to you anymore!' yelled Kyle to the voice.

Stan and Ike looked at the werewolf as it grabbed his head, whimpering from the pain. "That's it, Kyle! Fight it!"

'No! You will obey me! I have given you power and this is what I get in return?!'

'No! You made me turn into a monster! You didn't gave me power, you only gave me pain and made me hurt others! I have enough of it! Get the hell out of my mind!' Kyle yelled as he closed his eyes.

'I will never leave you! Because I AM you! I am you're dark side, Kyle. A side that you knew existed, but never allowed to come out of his cage! Thanks to the werewolf that bit you, I am free! I can do what every I want now! No more standing in the shadows of the sweet Kyle boy!'

'Well, you're days are over! Go back where you came from!'

'Argh!!!' yelled the voice and disappeared from Kyle's mind.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Stan and Ike. 'Stan…I'm sorry..' Kyle thought and ran away from his brother and best friend.

"Kyle!!" yelled Stan as Kyle's hat fell on the ground. Stan picked the green hat up and turned to Ike."Ike you stay here with Kenny and Cartman, while I go after your brother."

"Stan!" yelled Ike as he watched Stan run away.

"No Ike!" said Kenny, grabbing the kid as he knew Ike would run after Stan and Kyle. "Stay here."

Ike started to cry once more. "Shh, it's okay. Stan will find Kyle and help your brother." Said Kenny, hugging Ike.

---

Kyle kept running as fast he could. Images of death cows and chickens started to play in his mind. He finely stopped running as he arrived at Stark's Pond. Kyle dropped himself on the ground and looked at the water. Like a mirror the water reflects the person's image and for Kyle, there was a image of a wolf.

Kyle stared at the image and finely started to remember now what happened at the camp. He looking for some wood because his paranoid cousin wouldn't do it, being attacked by a werewolf, loosing conscious…

Kyle couldn't help it, but started to cry. 'What have I done?'

"Kyle!!" yelled a voice behind him. Stan ran up to the werewolf, breathing heavy like he had just run a marathon. "Kyle…."

Kyle didn't look at Stan, not wanting his best friend to see him in crying in this form. Stan looked at Kyle, knowing Kyle finely knew what he had done. Stan sighed and walked up to Kyle, grabbing the werewolf into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Kyle. Everything is going to be alright." Stan said as he was hugged back by his best friend.

----

Well, what do you think ? Good chapter or not? Please tell me! Also I've noticed I have to pay a bit more attention how the boys tease our beloved fat ass. (I don't even can't recall what names Stan Cartman called in episode 308! Yeah, I'm watching season 3 on DVD. I only need 5 seasons to have them all! 6 if I count season 13 with it. But season 13 isn't on DVD here yet.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and again, if you see some misspelling or grammars, please tell me in a PM / Note or in a comment / review.

Oh yeah, I want to thank the artists on DA who drew Kyle as a werewolf. The draws really inspirited me allot!


	6. Friends

Animal I have become

Chapter 6: Friends

Stan sighed as he, werewolf Kyle and Ike arrived at Ike and Kyle's home. Cartman and Kenny already left them, because Kenny had to be home on time and Cartman was just scared of Kyle.

"Okay, how do we get a werewolf large as a adult into a house?" asked Stan himself.

"Backyard door." Answered Ike.

"Okay, but what about your parents? They won't be in bed by now."

Kyle sighed what sounded like a low growl. Suddenly his ears perked up. Kyle laid a hand on Stan's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't scare the boy. Stan jumped a bit when he felt a wolf paw / hand on his shoulder. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Kyle just nodded in understanding. Then Kyle made a movement to Stan to come with him. When they were at the back of the house, Kyle pointed at him then at the garage and then to a window that was right over the garage rooftop.

Stan thought a bit when he finely understood what Kyle was saying. "If I'm getting this right, you climb on the rooftop of the garage and jump in the window when I've opened it?"

Kyle nodded again. "Okay, but how are we going to mislead your parents? They would find it strange when me and Ike come in, but not you."

Kyle made a move like he had to go to the toilet. "Oh I see, I come in and when they ask where you are, I say you had to go to the toilet."

Kyle nodded happily. 'Thank god, he understands me, even when I'm unable to talk.' Thought Kyle as he watched his best friend and brother go inside his house. 'I better get up there.'

Sheila and Gerald were watching a movie when Stan and Ike came in. "Oh hi Stan, did you boys did enjoy the movie?" Sheila asked when Stan was in the living room.

"Yeah, we did!" said Stan with a smile. "Even Ike enjoyed it."

"I like movie!"

Sheila smiled at the two boys. "Say, where's Kyle?"

"Oh he needed to go to the bathroom. He drank too much water again." Stan said. "Say emh, Mrs. Broflovski, could I spend the night over here? Kyle wanted to ask you, but since he's on the toilet…."

"Sure you can! You boys don't have any school for a week and I don't see a problem at all, what do you think, Gerald?"

"I don't mind either as long they don't make too much noise and don't stay up too late."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Go and play with Kyle. I'll call your mother to tell her you are staying over here and you could borrow some pajama's of Kyle."

"Okay, thanks." Said Stan before running to the stairway. When Stan entered the hallway, he could see the window what Kyle was pointed at.

Stan immediately opened the window. "Kyle?" Stan whispered as he didn't see the werewolf.

Without a warning, Kyle jumped at the window, grabbing the windowsill to hold on to. Stan backed up as he watched his friend climb into the house.

"Come on." Stan whispered as Kyle stood up and walked with his best friend to his room.

Kyle walked to his bed and let himself drop on it. "I'm glad that's over." Sighed Stan as he took a seat on the computer chair.

Kyle made a growl in agreement.

"Kyle, I've asked you're mom if I could stay over tonight."

Kyle sat right up, facing his best friend. "I've asked her, because I want to make sure your okay with this hole werewolf thing…"

Kyle looked at his friend, wanting to ask him if he's sure of it and not afraid if Kyle would attack again. Almost if Stan could read Kyle's mind, he smiled and said; "I'm sure of it, Kyle. I know you won't attack me anymore, now that you have control over this….And don't worry, I know you have."

Kyle nodded and grabbed Stan in a hug, before giving Stan some pajama's. The two talked to each other after that, well Stan did the most of the talking, Kyle just nodded yes or no.

"Boys, it's bedtime." Said Kyle's mother through Kyle's bedroom door, before going back downstairs.

Stan yawed and looked at his werewolf friend. "Guess, we better head to bed." Said Stan, walking to his sleeping bag and crawled into it. "Night, Kyle."

Kyle gave Stan a low growl in responds, before falling in a deep sleep.

The next day, Kyle woke up feeling like a weight has dropped of his shoulders. Kyle opened his eyes and yawed. He sat up and looked if Stan was still sleeping on the ground.

"Stan?" Kyle said as he didn't find his best friend sleeping on the ground. Kyle dressed himself and headed downstairs. Maybe Stan went downstairs to eat something.

When Kyle entered the kitchen, he saw his little brother and Stan sitting at the table, eating breakfast. "Hey,"

"Oh, hey dude. I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. I can sneak in a room and no one would hear me. It's one of my werewolf abilities…"

Stan smiled. "cool, now you can sneak behind Cartman and scare him to death without him knowing"

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, I can. Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Well, I thought it would do you some good to sleep out on this one. After what happened yesterday…"

Kyle sighed and nodded, before grabbing his food. "Stan, about yesterday…."

"Don't worry about it, Kyle. We know you hadn't control over your werewolf form and didn't mean to attack us.."

"No Stan, I can't. I can't stop being worried about it. It was me the whole time, Stan. I'm the one who attacked those animals, attacked my friends, my little brother….Attacked you..."

"Kyle, it wasn't you. I know you, you won't attack us for no reason. You didn't have any control over your body…"

"You don't get it, Stan! I still had, have a voice in my head….Telling me to let the wolf in me take over, to let it take control over my body, over me….I always listen to the voice, just because I want the pain to stop, Stan. Every time that god dam it full moon comes up, I get the urge to go outside and scream like I'm on fire because of this stupid pain…"

Stan and Ike watched Kyle as tears started to flow from Kyle's eyes.

"Yesterday night, was the same thing…Full moon came up and it took over again. I could see and hear everything….How you called me a bastard, how I attacked you and was ready to bite your head off…" Kyle looked down at his breakfast and held his head as he continued. "When Ike started to talk to me, I could see that I shouldn't have listen to the voice. When I started to fight this voice, it revealed it to me… It was me, Stan. A dark me. It told me that it was always there, but was pushed back by my friendly me… Thanks to the werewolf who attacked me, it found a way how to open the door and take control over me."

"So…What happen to it after you took control?"

"I've pushed it back where it came from." Kyle looked up at Stan. "Stan, it still can come back and take over me again. I..I…I can't get rid of this one, Stan. It's a part of me that will be there forever."

Stan sighed and walked to Kyle. "Don't worry about it, Kyle. I know your strong enough to kick this evil you his ass. Besides, if this guy thinks he can come out and take over again, he's messing with the wrong people. I will be there to help you. So will be Ike, Kenny and Cartman. Well, I'm not sure about Cartman, but you know he has his good times rarely."

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Thanks Stan." He said as he grabbed his best friend into a hug.

"You welcome, dude."

When their done hugging each other and were done with eating their breakfast, Stan asked; "So what are we going to do with your condition?"

Kyle sighed. "I don't know. We have to find out a bit more my condition and how we can cure it."

"Well, let's all head to Sunnydale and ask Giles what we can do." Smiled Stan.

"Dude, you have seen way too much Buffy the vampire slayer episodes." Laughed Kyle.

"Say a person who keeps watching Angel the whole time." Laughed Stan. "So what are we going to do? We can't trust the internet thought."

"Yeah, they all write something different and it doesn't work at all."

"Hey, how about we visit Mephisto? He could help us."

"The butt guy? Are you sure?"

"Well do you know someone else?"

Kyle sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's go to him."

"Okay, let's call Kenny and Cartman if they want to join us."

"Okay".

Finely! A new update! I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter. I was a bit busy with school.

Okay, I think you can guess what I've been doing when I wasn't studying for my exams. No, I didn't watch Buffy, (even when I'm thinking to buy the DVD's. What is keeping me from buying is the money and I want to complete my south park collection first) I watched Angel. I'm finely starting to watch season 5!

I've got one question for you guys. Do you want a sequel of this story? I have a idea what could happen in the next story. I want to use Mysterion and the Coon in the story. I can't tell what could happen in the next story, since I could spoil some chapters that have to come. Please let me know what you think.

Again, if you see any grammars or misspells, please contact me via a PM or note.

Thx


	7. Mephisto's help

Animal I have become

Chapter 7: Mephisto's help

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman were walking to the house of Mephisto. Cartman was walking behind Kyle and Stan. After what happened, Cartman didn't trust Kyle at all.

"Dude, could you at least act normal?" said Kenny annoyed.

"How could you act so calm around him? You've saw what the Jew is? I always knew Jews couldn't be trusted!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Cartman, you know Kyle wasn't himself when that happened yesterday. Stan had explain this twice and besides, why are you coming with us as you are afraid of Kyle?"

"Ey! I'm not afraid of any Jew! Besides someone need to keep an eye on him!"

"We're here." Mumbled Stan as they all stood in front of Mephisto's house. "Come on."

Everyone walked to the door and Kyle ran the bell. After a few minutes, the door opened. "Yes?" said Mephisto.

"Dr. Mephisto, we need your help." Said Stan. "You see, my friend is ill and he need some help. A normal doctor can't help him."

"I see, come in." Mephisto said and let the four children in. "So, what's the problem?"

Kyle sighed. "I have been bitten by a werewolf and…"

"What? A werewolf you say?"

"Yeah…."

"So the rumors are true then….."

"Rumors? What rumors?" asked Stan as he and the others looked confused.

"A few years ago, a friend of mine had told about some werewolves running around South Park. He told me they live on Death mountain. Way back, before I was even born, the people of South Park had a plague, called the wolf plague." Said Mephisto as he turn on his computer and show the boys some historical pictures. "The wolf plague was a group of 20 people who were turned into werewolves by a witch. Why they were cursed, wasn't told, but every time the full moon came up, they would change and become werewolves. Rumors said, the person who is turn into a werewolf, can hear a evil voice in their head, telling to kill. After a few years, the people who were cursed, lost their humanity and acted like wild beast. The people of South Park lived in fear as almost each month as allot of people were killed, until a person named Gabriel came along and drove the werewolves to the Death mountain, where the people of South Park sealed the entrance of the mountain and left them to die on the mountain, since there isn't food for them on it."

"Okay…But why didn't we ever heard of this? I mean, we do get history of South Park at school, but why did they leave this out?" asked Stan when Mephisto was done.

"Because, the modern people won't believe in these things. Sure, the story will be told once in a while, but only to scare the kids away from the mountain."

"Well, we have a living proof that werewolves are real." Mutter Cartman to Kenny. Kenny hit Cartman very hard on the upper arm. "Ey!"

"Shut up, fat ass!" hissed Kenny

"Is there a way to turn Kyle back into a human?" asked Stan.

"There might be, I need to do some tests to see how far the curse has gotten."

Stan nodded and watched as Mephisto took out some stuff and a note book. "Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay…" said Kyle as he was sitting in a chair.

"What is your name?"

"Kyle Broflovski."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old."

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Gerald and Sheila Broflovski."

"How did you become a werewolf?"

"I was bitten by one."

Mephisto nodded as he wrote everything down. "Did you had insomnia when it was you're first transformation?"

"Yes."

"Did you attacked any animals?"

Kyle looked down at the ground when Mephisto asked. "Yes."

"Any people?"

Kyle sighed. "My friends."

Mephisto nodded. "Do you hear any voices in your head."

"I use to."

"Use to?"

"When I attacked my friends, they were the ones who told me to fight the wolf in me. It took a while, but I managed to push the voice back where it came from."

"Intresting…" said Mepisto as he wrote it down quickly. "Okay Kyle, we're going to do some tests now. I want to put these on and raise your hand if you hear the beep on the left or right ear."

Kyle nodded and put the headphones on. "First we're going to use the tones a normal human would hear." Said Mephisto to the others as he let Kyle hear a tone.

Kyle raised his right hand and then the left. After a few tones, Mephisto switched the tones to a tone only dogs could hear.

Again, Kyle raised his hands every time he heard a tone. Mephisto noted it down. "Okay Kyle, you can take the headphones off and read these letters."

"A,C,D,K,L." read Kyle as he looked at the board that was few meters away.

"And this?"

"C,V,E,Z,A"

Mephisto switched the letters to a very small version that even Stan couldn't read. Kyle read them as it was nothing. "Dude…" mutter Stan as he stared at Kyle.

"Okay, one last test." Mephisto took something and gave to Kyle. Kyle immediately dropped it. A silver ring dropped on the floor.

"Dude! That hurts!" growled Kyle. His friends stared at him as Kyle growled his words more like a animal then a human. "What?"

"Dude, you just growled." Said Stan.

"What? No way!"

Mephisto took out his voice recorder and let Kyle hear it. "Dude…" mutter Kyle as he heard himself growling the words.

Mephisto started to calculate his stuff he noted down and after a while he looked up at the boys. "The curse is for more than 50% completed. But that doesn't mean we still can help you." Said Mephisto as he looked at Kyle. "We still have some time, but we need to collect some ingredients to make the potion."

"Okay, let's go and get the ingredients." Said Stan.

"No, you don't understand," said Mephisto with a sigh. "There is one ingredient that only can be found at a night of a full moon."

"And that is?"

"Wolfs bane."

"Dude, we can buy those at the flower shop!"

Mephisto sighed. "The wolfs bane you have in mind is just a normal one. The one we need is a white wolfs bane. And besides, Kyle needs to take the potion before the full moon is up, if it is, he has a hour to take it otherwise, the curse will be completed and he will stay as a werewolf forever."

Kyle swallowed and looked at Stan who looked back. "Don't worry, Kyle." Said Kenny as he laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "We'll help you."

"So where can we find this wolfs bane?" asked Stan.

"At Death mountain."

oOoOoOo

Well, what do you think? Good chapter or not? I hope Mephisto wasn't OOC the hole time. I just wasn't sure if he reacts like this and for some reason I looks to me the first line Cartman said in the beginning sounded more OOC… Please tell me what you think. I know wolfs bane doesn't blossom on a full moon night, but I just wanted to make it a bit cooler (and a reason to let Kyle turn wolfie :) )

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you at the next one, of course, if you see any misspells or grammars, a PM, note or review are always welcome.


	8. Attacked

Animal i have become

Chapter 8: Attacked

A Month later, the boys stood in front of the entrance of Death Mountain. "Here it is," said Mephisto as he looked at the mountain. "Death Mountain."

"Okay, let's go and get that flower." Said Stan as he started to walk on to the mountain.

" Be carefull, boys! Who knows what wonders in that mountain. I'll be in my lab preparing everything." Mephisto yelled after the boys as the boys walked on to the mountain.

oOoOo

The boys kept walking on the mountain, looking for the wolfs bane. "Dude, everything is so death here." Mumbled Stan as he looked around.

"Guess, that's why they call it Death mountain." Said Kyle as he walked next to his best friend.

"Guys! Guys! Wait up!" yelled a tired Cartman as he walked behind Stan, Kyle and Kenny.. "Can't you guys slow down?"

"No, we can't." said Stan. "Besides we're not walking too fast."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we're not, fat ass." Said Kyle as he left the moon coming up. "You just got no stamina."

"Ey! I'm not fat! I'm big boned! And I do got stamina! You guys are just walking too fast!" yelled Cartman at the Jew.

Suddenly a growl was heard. "What was that?" said Stan as he looked around and then at Kyle.

"It wasn't me." Said Kyle as Kyle suddenly was hit away by a creature.

"Kyle!" yelled Stan as he saw his best friend laying on the ground. Stan would have go to his best friend if the creature who had hit Kyle didn't attack him.

Stan felt on the ground and with one good look he saw the creature was a werewolf. As the werewolf was ready to bite Stan, a rock had hit it.

The werewolf turned to the direction where the rock came from. Cartman and Kenny kept throwing rocks at the werewolf to get it away from Stan. The werewolf growled and went after Kenny and Cartman.

Stan jumped up and couldn't find anything else to grab the werewolf's tail as it almost gotten Kenny.

Kyle sat up and shook his head as he had hit his head pretty hard. Kyle gasped when he saw the scene before him. Kenny and Cartman were trapped in a corner with the werewolf and Stan was trying to get the werewolf away from them.

"Guys!"yelled Kyle. Pain hit Kyle as he wanted to help his friends. Kyle screamed in pain as he felt his clothes getting tighter and tear apart as he transformed into the werewolf he was last month.

"Let them go!" yelled Stan as he kicked the werewolf in the leg. The werewolf growled and attacked Stan.

Suddenly a other werewolf attacked the werewolf. Stan looked at now two fight werewolves as he held his right arm. On the left, a growling ginger werewolf stood ready to attack the other brown werewolf who just attacked Stan. Stan knew the ginger werewolf was his best friend and boy, was his best friend looked pissed.

Kyle growled angry at the werewolf, showing his teeth to it. The werewolf who attacked his friends did the same, before attacking Kyle.

Kyle bite the werewolf in the neck as it jumped on Kyle. The werewolf howled and bite Kyle back. Kyle howled in pain and scratched the werewolf while biting it in his arm. Fur flew around as the fight continued with biting and scratching.

As Kyle fought, he couldn't help it, but liked fighting like a animal. Kyle knew it wasn't like him fighting like this, but it was the wolf instinct to fight like a animal. It wasn't like hitting someone with your fists or kicking them in the balls. No, it is better. Biting and scratching like a animal…It felt good and Kyle didn't care if Cartman would rip on him for it.

Kenny and Cartman had pulled Stan away as they watch Kyle fight the werewolf. The brown werewolf knew he couldn't win this fight and started to run to the death wood as Kyle chaise it away.

Kyle stopped at watched it run away. Kyle turned around, grabbing his hat on the way as he walked to his friends.

"That was awesome dude," smiled Stan as he stood up.

Kyle wiggled his tail happy as Stan said that. Suddenly, Kyle noticed Stan was holding his right arm. Kyle pointed at Stan's arm and Stan looked at his arm. "It's nothing, Ky…Just a scratch from the fall."

Kyle growled as he knew Stan was lying. Kenny walked up to Stan and pulled Stan's hand away. Everyone gasped as they saw teeth marks on the bleeding arm of Stan.

'Stan…No…' thought Kyle as he held his ears down in guilt.

Stan sighed and laid his hand back on the wound. "It's alright, Kyle. It's not your fault." Stan said as he looked up to the werewolf.

oOoOoOo

Finely! A new update! I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to spoil the good stuff yet. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And maybe it will be the last one. Depends how long the chapter will be.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you see any misspells or something, please conact me! Oh and could you all pretty please comment before faving? I want to know if I'm doing good with this story or not.

Before I even forget, I've made a poll on my account with the question if you guys want a sequel of this story or not.

Cya


	9. Fini

Animal I have become

Chapter 9: Fini

Kyle walked behind Stan as they went looking further for some wolfs bane. Kyle couldn't help it, but felt guilty for letting Stan down. 'I should have protect him.' Thought Kyle as he held his ears down without knowing. 'He's my best friend and I've let him down. He got bitten because of me! God, I knew I should have come alone. Why does these things always happen to us?'

"Hey guys look!" yelled Stan. Kyle woke up from his thoughts and saw his best friend running to some wolfs bane flowers. Kenny, Cartman and Kyle ran toward Stan as Stan picked the flowers. "Looks like we have more then we needed."

"Then we can curse you and Kyle!" said Kenny happy.

"Yeah!" smiled Stan happy and looked at Kyle. "Come on, we should get back quick as possible."

The boys nodded and started to walk back.

oOoOoOo

While the boys were walking for fifteen minutes, Stan started to feel strange. His breath was getting tighter and it felt like his body was on fire. "Guys…Stop." Panted Stan as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Stan?" asked Kenny worried as he saw Stan trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, I just can't get my breath…And it feels like I'm on fire."

Kyle looked worried at Stan as he knew the feeling. It how he felt when he changed into a werewolf for the first time. You can't breathe, you feel if you're on fire, you start to see better, even when it's night and then the pain will kick in. So it won't be for long, before Stan will start screaming his longs out.

Kenny walked to Stan and placed a hand on Stan's shoulder as Stan went sitting down. Kenny looked at Kyle, knowing the Jew knew what was happening to their friend and they need to get Stan to the lab quickly. "Come on, Stan." Said Kenny as he grabbed Stan's hand. "Get up."

"No…I can't…"

"You have too!"

"No I ca-" Stan couldn't finish his line as he was pushed away by Kyle. It was just in time, because the werewolf who attacked them earlier, came back for a second round.

Kyle let the brown werewolf attack him and fell down on the ground. Having the brown werewolf on the top of him, Kyle used his legs to kick the werewolf of him and jumped immediately up.

The brown werewolf did the same and growled angry at Kyle, showing his bare teeth. Kyle growled back, made sure his friends were far away from them.

The werewolf attacked again, scratching Kyle right in the face. Kyle growled angry as he had a deep scratch on his snout. Kyle attacked the werewolf, biting him in the neck. The werewolf howled in pain before he threw Kyle close to a edge of a cliff. Kyle looked over the edge and swallowed as he saw how deep it was. Suddenly the werewolf attacked again and Kyle saw his chance.

Kyle grabbed the werewolf and threw it from the cliff, letting it fall in the deep. Kyle left a low growl out as he sighed. "Darn it!"

Kyle looked behind him and saw a upset Stan. Kyle walked to him and looked at Stan. "The bastard has taken some wolfs bane!" yelled Stan angry as he showed the ripped bag where he put the wolfs bane in.

"Don't worry, Stan. I bet there is enough to curse you guys." Said Kenny even when he knew it wasn't true.

Stan sighed and looked at Kyle. Kyle just picked Stan up and walked with his friends back to South Park.

oOoOoOo

Mephisto opened the door as the bell rang. When he opened the door, he jumped a bit when he saw three kids, two standing and one in a werewolf's arms at his front door.

"What happened?" asked Mephisto as he saw Stan in Kyle's arms.

"He got bitten." Said Kenny as they entered the house of Mephisto.

"Oh my…"said Mephisto as he looked at Stan. "Please follow me."

The boys followed Mephisto into the house. Mephisto immediately started to make the potion and when he was done, he sighed and looked at the two boys.

"I have bad news," said Mephisto as he turned around and looked at the boys. "I'm afraid we don't have enough to cure both of you boys."

"What?" yelled Stan, looking at Kenny. "You said we had enough!"

Kenny sighed. "Is there any way you could have the dose and give it to them both?"

Mephisto sighed. "I'm sorry, but no. If we do that, it won't have a effect."

Kenny sighed. Suddenly Stan started to scream and grabbed his stomach as he started to change.

'Oh no!' thought Kyle as he watched Stan scream. Mephisto immediately filled the injection with the antidote and looked at the screaming Stan and the werewolf Kyle.

"Inject him!" yelled Stan in pain. Stan's words were more growled then spoken. Mephisto looked at Kyle, who was pointing at Stan.

Because of Stan's screaming and Kyle's pointing, Mephisto didn't know what to do. Kyle couldn't take Stan's screaming anymore and grabbed the injection and Stan. "No! No!"yelled Stan as he tried to push Kyle away.

Kyle growled at Stan as he pinned Stan down. Stan growled at Kyle, showing his fangs at him. Kyle ignored it and stabbed Stan with the injection.

"No!" yelled Stan once again, before the light went out for Stan.

oOoOoOo

Stan opened his eyes as he slowly woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a room. Kyle's room to be sure. Stan looked if there was any sign of Kyle and then noticed Kyle sleeping in a chair nearby.

Kyle started to move around and woke up. He yawed and saw his best friend was awake. "Hey," Kyle said.

Before Kyle even could say something else, Stan had hit him in the face, knocking Kyle off the chair. Kyle held the spot where Stan had hit him and looked at Stan. "Why?" yelled Stan angry as he grabbed Kyle by this pajama collar. "Why didn't you inject yourself instead of me?"

"Because it was the only way."

"No Kyle!" yelled Stan as he shook Kyle. "It was for you! We had gotten the wolfs bane just for you! Not for me, for you! And you just injected the only thing that would stop turning you into a werewolf in me!"

Kyle sighed and placed his hands on Stan's shoulder. "I know. I did it, because I didn't want my best friend go through what I've gone through."

Stan stared at Kyle with tears in his eyes. "The voice in my head is gone and I've accepted that I never will be normal again. Look Stan, what you've been through yesterday, was only the beginning of it and there's no way I will put you through that ever again."

Stan looked at Kyle, before he grabbed Kyle into a hug. Kyle smiled and hugged back. "Dude, you know you have to tell your parents about this don't you?" said Stan as he pulled away from his best friend.

"I know, but for now, it will be our secret." Said Kyle with a smile.

oOoOoOo

Fini! The story is finely done! Yay! I'm sorry to let you all wait that long. The computer was just a pain in the butt and I've kinda enjoyed my last vacation month.

You all know I've still got the poll open if you guys want a other sequel of Animal I have become. So far, two people have voted to make the sequel and the others are asking me to update my TF stories.

I hope I will update soon a TF story. I'm working on them, but it's going very slow. (Have run out of idea's and I'm doubting I'm going OOC with all the characters. And I just can't stop having stories in my mind for Codename Kids Next door and The A-team.

Oh well, we'll see if I will create those or not. Like always, if you see any misspells or grammars, please tell me.

I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you maybe soon. (Just vote on the poll :p)


End file.
